The Fall of a Saint
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Stefan's descent into darkness takes a different turn. No squinting necessary - S/B/D.


_Birthed from the following prompt so graciously given by Doc Spleenmeister: _

_Her moan echoes in the back of his throat and he likes that sound, wants to hear more like it._

_He likes what he can do to her because it reminds him of the man she thinks he is._

From 'Life As You Know It' by Avorialair

* * *

_**The Fall of a Saint**_

It started with a kiss.

Bonnie didn't flinch when Stefan's eyes darkened and the lines in his face deepened. She side-stepped his advance in a whirl of white and black as her laugh echoed throughout the manor. With eyes closed, Stefan centered his thoughts until the melodic beat of her heart could be heard. Predatory speed aided him in the capture of his prey. Pressed firmly against her small frame he flashed his true face before her eyes. Stefan half heartedly prayed to any deity that would listen. His request went unanswered. Bonnie did not yield to fear. Instead her fingers danced along his forehead, down to his cheeks, and finally ended at his lips. She reveled in the glory of his fangs all while her body created an undeniable physical reaction within him.

Their lips met and the battle ended. Her head rolled back and a barely audible moan escaped from her mouth and echoed in the back of his throat. Stefan pulled her tighter. He violated the barrier between them. The sound of ripped fabric peeled through the air. The warmth of her skin contrasted with the chill in his touch. He could taste life on her lips. Air filled his lungs and his chest began to pound. The power of the witch in his hands possessed him.

Damon watched. The older Salvatore's presence settled around the entwined bodies. He laughed as he made comment after comment about the fall of Saint Stefan. The kinder, gentler brother who now was in a lust crazed state.

"Some things we shouldn't resist." Damon's words connected with Stefan's ear before he stole his younger brother's prize and disappeared upstairs.

Stefan debated following his brother. He was still partially capable of reason. Bonnie could be in danger. Once he ascended the stairs and stalked down the hall to his brother's room. There he found his brother slowly and tortuously removing Bonnie's tattered clothing. A crooked smile lit her face as her eyes followed Damon's movements. The older Salvatore fell to his knees in adoration for the woman before him. He covered her breasts, stomach, and legs with kisses before he directed her to the center of the bed.

Her scent drifted to Stefan's nose and he moved closer to take in the scene before him. He watched as she writhed under Damon's ministrations. One leg draped over his shoulder and the other bent to receive his tongues full penetration. When she peaked the sheen of sweat that covered her skin created an angelic glow that compelled him to move closer. Stefan complied when Bonnie's finger extended and she expressed her desire for him to join the tryst.

Every inch of Bonnie's body was a thing of beauty. The green eyes glazed over with lust. The heart shaped mouth that parted in perfect obedience. The legs that snaked around her new lover's waist and accepted every vicious thrust leveled to her walls. Her moans filled the air and Stefan's manhood began to stir. His fingers traveled along the length of his shaft. The part of him that was still humane and concerned with the needs of others hesitated over the warmth of her mouth. The next move would change everything. His friendship with Bonnie and the leverage he once held over his brother's head. Gently he pushed beyond the wetness of her tongue and dove over the cliff into the depths of hell.

Stefan's eyes grew as her mouth opened further to accommodate him. Her tongue swirled around the tip before it slid lower as it traced every vein in a mission of memorization. She smiled when a premature drop of his seed fell on her tongue. Bonnie's eyes locked on Stefan's as Damon continued his assault. It was wrong. Their illicit agreement had grown from an innocent game of flirtation. Any proceeding action forbidden by his heart's devotion to Bonnie's best friend and the taboo of brothers indulging in pleasure simultaneously. It wasn't their first time. It wouldn't be the last. One hundred plus years undead led to the need for more spice in both their sex lives. Missionary lost it's effectiveness in 1776. Doggystyle in 1892 and cowgirl, well that was still a favorite for both Salvatores. Stefan's mind filled with possibilities, especially with the discovery of little Bonnie's proclivity for double penetration.

There was heat in her touch when she grasped his cock. She took control of his movements as she swallowed him deeper. Bonnie was a dirty girl and he loved it. A heady rush washed over Stefan and filled his body with new sensations. He became aware of the rhythmic thud of her heart and the vein that protruded from the side of her neck in a welcome invitation for a well deserved feed. He could feel her walls as they clinched around his brother's dick. He couldn't wait for his turn. Damon's eyes flew open as his mind was filled with his little brother's thoughts.

"The benefits of fucking a witch…" The words fell from Damon's lips just before the first climax shook him.

Stefan came next, his body riddled with aftershocks as he watched her cheeks work to drain every last drop.

Damon fell back gasping for air and Stefan took his previous position. He straddled her and sunk deeper into her body. Her voice filled his head in a desperate plea for completion. She had yet to succumb to her body's desire. Inch by inch he lowered his length into her. His fangs extended with each motion.

"Do it." Bonnie's whisper filled the room.

Who was he to deny a lady? His lips caressed her flesh and he took his first drink from her neck.


End file.
